Pudo ser
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [One-shot] "¿Sabías que me gustabas?" Tatsuki abrió sus ojos sorprendida, después sonrió. "No sé, pero a mí también tú". "Habría sido un excelente tema de conversación hace diez años, ¿verdad?" "Creo que es más entretenido ahora. Pudo ser malo". "Pudo ser divertido y bueno, ¿o no?" — RenTat amistoso.


**Disclaimer: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-idiota (ya ni se merece el "-sama") Kubo, menos el fic, que fue creado por esta cabeza que durante toda esta ausencia ya pasó por terapia. :v**

 **Con cariño:**

 _Escribir un drabble, una viñeta, un one-shot o un long-fic equivale a haberme esmerado y dejado incluso horas de mi tiempo en algo para que ustedes disfruten, así que a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto":  
Agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras: "Como manosearme una teta y salir corriendo".  
Ergo: déjense de manoseos indiscretos, escribir un par de palabras no les va a costar la vida y, en todo caso, me alimentan a querer seguir adelante._

 **..**

.

 **Pudo ser**

.

Para Renji, el Mundo Humano seguía igual; los humanos estaban iguales, el aire seguía respirándose igual, lo que pasaba a su alrededor seguía igual que diez años atrás, como cuando se había tomado la molestia de vivir un corto período de tiempo entre ellos. Y en parte le gustaba la idea de volver a un lugar donde nada parecía cambiar, donde sus antiguos conocidos lo miraban con reconocimiento, donde por solo unos segundos él sintió que estaba vivo de una manera diferente.

Un lugar donde su mujer se olvidaba momentáneamente de él y lo dejaba como si fuera una maceta fea y olvidada al fondo de la sala. Por obvias razones Rukia estaba entusiasmada de volver a ver a Ichigo, no todos los días te reencuentras con tu alma gemela después de diez años y ya cuando cada uno tenía una vida hecha. Y él lo aceptaba, como hacía con cada cosa que ella demandaba o exigía.

Probablemente no fueran un matrimonio usual, ni ella tendría todas las expectativas a la hora de casarse con él, pero se querían. De una manera un tanto complicada, porque quizá Rukia seguía mirándolo con algo de tristeza, que borraba cuando aparecía Ichika, con ese tinte y esa marca que le decían que, muy en el fondo de su alma, quería estar en esa situación… pero con alguien más.

Lo usual era eliminar esos pensamientos cuando empezaban a llegar, porque hacerse daño no estaba en su forma de ser y menos de esa manera. Su esposa lo quería, era obvio o no lo hubiera elegido pese a todo, y él también lo hacía aunque lo mirase con una mezcla de emociones contradictorias. Tenían igual una hija que los dos amaban y había fortalecido su unión más que cualquier otra cosa.

Sin embargo, en ese momento no tenía cómo explicar que quería seguir torturándose un poquito (podría ser porque ella lo había dejado como una maceta en un rincón aun después de dos días estando allí, mientras seguía poniéndose al día con Ichigo, hasta el punto de no percatarse que se había ido a caminar por Karakura).

Mientras caminaba, pensó que la ciudad era la única cosa que había cambiado un poco. Estaba más grande, en ciertos lugares más llena o más vacía. Tampoco tenía los arreglos que recordaba en algunos sitios, igual que muchos otros estaban cancelados o eran otro edificio. Para un alma las cosas pasaban diferentes, eran más estables, recordaba lo ocurrido hacía tantos años como si hubiera sido hacia días.

Al toparse con ella la vio distinta, igual de bocazas, pero distinta. Tenía los rasgos aniñados evaporados, el pelo largo y la misma expresión ceñida. Quiso hacerse a la idea de que ahora tendría veintisiete años, aunque le costó.

—Hey, la próxima también pide disculpas —La joven se frotaba el brazo izquierdo y lo miraba con recelo.

—Disculpa —profesó.

Ella levantó una ceja en su dirección y sonrió al memorar la época en la que habían ido juntos a la escuela, él de infraganti y ella por obligación, los momentos en que peleaban por alguna que otra diferencia en los puntos de vista y cuando supo que era un shinigami y bien poco le importó, ya que parecía todo menos un dios de la muerte serio y maloso.

Más bien tenía pinta de un adolescente rebelde y delincuente. Ahora parecía más maduro, un delincuente más adulto, con cara de estar pasando por una crisis existencial.

—Ha pasado tiempo, ¿verdad? —dijo ella, intentando sonar despreocupada y amistosa. Se rió internamente al pensar que, de ser hace diez años, le habría dado de golpes y patadas por distraído. Tatsuki era ya una mujer hecha y derecha, ya no tenía tantos problemas con intentar comprender que el otro podía estar idiota por tener un inconveniente.

Aunque en realidad nunca había sido tan desalmada, solo temperamental.

—Sí —respondió, volviendo a darle una mirada de pies a cabeza. La había visto al llegar, hacía casi dos días. Ella igual le había parecido igual a la de antes—. Me alegró verlos a todos otra vez.

—Una reunión así no está mal nunca —Volvió a sonreír, contagiándolo apenas de ello. La joven miró de un lado a otro—. No tengo nada que hacer, ¿quieres un café?

También seguía igual el hecho de no tener idea de lo que eran algunas cosas o de que sus conocimientos fueran básicos. Asintió, recordando la bebida amarga y fuerte, siguiéndola cuando lo tomó del brazo sin pudor, con la idea de guiarlo. Renji suprimió el sonrojo de sus mejillas por el contacto, ya que ella parecía despreocupada y natural.

Eso también era algo que seguía igual en ese mundo: los humanos eran impulsivos y no evitaban tener esas libertades. Creía que aquel tiempo, en el que vivió como humano, había sido cuando más cercanía logró tener con chicas, cuando más piel vio (ya que los uniformes eran bien reveladores en algunos casos) y cuando más muchacho hormonal se sintió. No había tenido tiempo de apreciar al género opuesto, más allá de Rukia, hasta entonces.

Y recordó entonces que, durante esa etapa, Tatsuki le gustaba. Era impulsiva, regañona, mandona y temperamental. Era llamativa, buena y comprensiva. Era fuerte, valiente y defensora de quienes le importaban. Sabía bien cómo darte un golpe, cómo hacerse respetar. Era entendible por qué era una de las mejores amigas de Ichigo, tenía temperamento.

Sin dudas sería una excelente shinigami.

En el café, pidieron la orden y les fue servida casi en seguida, no dándoles mucho tiempo para idear una conversación. Ella improvisó.

—Entonces, tuviste una hija con Kuchiki, ¿verdad? —Eso le tomó por sorpresa, ella comía uno de los pastelitos que habían traído, con la taza de café en la otra mano—. Es muy hermosa, felicitaciones.

Y parecía sincera en lo que decía, él le sonrió, ablandándose de las tensiones que lo persiguieron al iniciar el día. Tomó un sorbo de su propio café, notándolo amargo y comenzando a echarle azúcar en seguida.

—Sí, es hermosa y sensacional. Tiene un carácter muy fuerte —Tenía el carácter de Rukia, más bien—. ¿Tú no te has casado?

—No —respondió, haciendo un ademán con la mano de que le restaba importancia—. Tuve una relación de unos años, pero no sirvió —Se encogió de hombros—. Los únicos que se han casado son Ichigo y Orihime, y pese a todos estos años, aún no me convencen*. Sin embargo, el niño es tierno y aprende rápido.

Renji se tomó un segundo de análisis.

—¿Eres maestra?

—De Karate, no vayas a pensar mal —Se burló—. Tengo mi propio Dojo, los niños patean, se ponen fuertes, se divierten y aprenden de moral.

—Casi como la academia de shinigamis.

—Oh, vamos, en mi lugar son niños, tengo entendido que allá son más adultos.

—Considerando las actitudes y apariencias, más bien adolescentes. Si vamos a edades…

—Ni se diga —rió.

Ambos bebieron café al mismo tiempo, desviando las miradas en un silencio que apenas comenzar se vio que sería incómodo. Ella mordió otra vez el pastel, él la miró por un instante y sintió nostalgia. Tatsuki parecía también el tipo de persona que dominaría a su pareja, la madre que no permitiría a sus hijos maltratar o ser maltratados, que la obedecerían tanto por respeto como por temor.

Se llegó a preguntar un par de cosas antes de caer en lo que pensaba. Primero en cómo habrían sido juntos, como equipo, como compañeros y como pareja. Segundo en cómo sería Ichika de ser ella su madre, seguramente no se llamaría así, no tendría esos ojos grandes de Rukia ni el carácter de ella, aunque sí sería uno fuerte de todas formas. Tercero, en Tatsuki generalmente.

En la muchacha que le había gustado, en cómo y por qué le gustaba, en que seguía gustándole su espontaneidad y la forma que tenía de comprenderlo cuando hablaban. En que sería genial poder pelear y entrenar a su lado, tenerla como contrincante en el ámbito físico, donde seguro recibiría una paliza. En cómo habría sido poder llegar a su corazón, peleado por él.

Y que quizá sí, quería a Rukia, pero que también hubiera podido querer a Tatsuki Arisawa sin problema alguno, ya que para bien o mal, ella era el tipo de mujer perfecta para él.

Lo acompañaría en sus chistes malos, lo conversaría casualmente por horas y horas y jamás se aburrirían, pelearían hasta hartarse y después regresaría a sus brazos, le seguiría el ritmo y la rutina, porque estaba seguro de que tendrían una parecida o que a ambos les interesaría seguir una similar.

Despertó después de eso, con un suspiro. Sonreía con tranquilidad y lejos de los primeros pesares, le sonreía a la humana que hubiera podido ganar su propio corazón sin ningún altibajo. Le sonreía a quien también le ayudó en ese momento a despejar su cabeza de pensamientos mundanos. A quien pudo haber sido, pero no lo fue (y no importaba, porque también su compañía simple era un gusto sencillo y sin pesar).

—Entonces, ¿cuándo vuel…?

—¿Sabías que me gustabas?

Tatsuki abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Después sonrió con calma y, al final, mientras recargaba el codo en la mesa y su mejilla en la mano, con diversión.

—No sé, pero a mí también tú —Sonó burlona, él igual estaba divertido por decirle aquello espontáneamente.

—Habría sido un excelente tema de conversación hace diez años, ¿verdad?

—Creo que es más entretenido ahora —Y tenía razón, porque de adultos y superados, no dolía como hubiera dolido siendo más jóvenes y estando en vigencia. Su cariño no hubiera podido ser siquiera profundizado o correspondido, tanto por cómo era él como por cómo era ella. Y ahora tampoco podía ser (tanto por él como por ella), pero era entretenido de mencionar—. Pudo ser malo —mencionó despreocupada, dejando la taza vacía sobre la mesa después de beber el último trago.

—Hey, no soy tan mal partido. Pudo ser divertido y bueno —Copió su acción, recargando el rostro en la mano y el codo en la mesa y dejando la taza, igualmente vacía, para sujetar un pastelito—. ¿O no?

—Bueno… —Pensó un momento en las mismas cosas que él había pensado, solo que más rápido y menos profundo (eso lo haría más tarde, cuando estuviese sola y volviera la idea)—. Digamos que pudo ser y ya, ¿de acuerdo?

—Excelente —Ahora él sonreía burlón.

Se pusieron en pie y se salieron del local apenas él terminó el pastel.

Eran las cinco de la tarde y el verano hacia que el sol picara un poco. Rukia llamó a Renji en el mismo instante que se encaminaban a la residencia Kurosaki, justo antes de donde Tatsuki debía cambiar de dirección para ir a su propia casa.

—A seguir con tu familia, Abarai —Se mofó, dándole un pequeño empujón jovial que él regresó con menos fuerza.

—Un día vendré con Ichika y veremos una de tus clases —Pareció decidir.

—Claro que sí, seguro la pasará bien.

—Pateará a todos.

—Papá baboso —alegó, haciéndolo reír y riéndose ella.

La vio irse hasta que se le perdió de vista en alguna calle, volviendo a caminar al frente. Renji estaba conforme con su vida.

Pero definitivamente, habría sido genial con Tatsuki también.

 **Fin**

 ***No es por ofender o hacer una crítica al shipp, pero a nadie le convence.**

 **Ignórenme, simplemente me salió el lado RenTat y escribí esto.**

 **No estoy de acuerdo con el final de Bleach, pero el problema no fue el RR, el problema fue el IH. Y más general: el problema no fueron los shipps, el problema fue Urahara, Yoruichi, Grimmjow, Nell y los huecos argumentales. XD**

 **Es un shipp crack, pero siempre tuve esperanzas de que pasara un acercamiento entre ellos. Prácticamente me tomé la molestia de hacer ver por qué serían buena pareja en este fic, para los interesados, tengo más de ellos en mi perfil.**

 **Pienso que quedó sonso, sin embargo estoy contenta de escribirlo.**

 **Espero sus comentarios, a ver qué piensan.**

 **Cuídense.**


End file.
